Keepsakes: A John Winchester Journal Prompt (Christmas Story)
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Bobby invites the boys to come for Christmas. Used parts from Season 3 episode 3 and season 7 episode 10 and twisted them to benefit my story. I created a new journal page for the story too. Will contain memory of parental spankings. Don't like don't read. Bad language, I don't own or make any money from this!


Notes: This story is my version of a Christmas. It uses parts from Season 3 Episode 3, "Bad day at Black Rock." And Season 7 Episode 10, "Death's Door." The parts I used from these episodes aren't used in the same context as the show, or word for word as the show, so this is an AU story. I used the prompt from John's diary but I also created another page in the journal to fit the story. I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday season and hope you enjoy my take on a Supernatural Christmas story. Keepsakes

Sammy's soccer team won a division championship. On to the state playoffs. I'm proud as hell of him, and I'm sad too. He's battling to keep himself together the only way he knows how—by rebelling. Only because he's Sammy, he rebels toward being normal. I get it, even if I can't let it keep happening. We owe Mary too much to give up now. But I'm going to keep this trophy

Nov 13, 1995

(Sam 12 Dean 16) & (Sam 23 Dean 27)

~~O0O~~

"You know why it's dark out there don't ya? This house it's your last island, everything else was melted by that bullet. This is your last chance to come with me and move on. You have to let go. Bobby, they'll be okay without ya." The reaper explained to Bobby.

"Last memory huh? Glad I saved the best for last…

"Why are we going there Sammy?" Dean moans.

"Because Bobby asked us to come for Christmas; now, quit being a jerk and drive!"

"Dude, we don't do Christmas. And you don't get to tell me what to do to my baby ya bitch."

"Look jerk, for some reason this is important to Bobby so, we're going to remember all of the Christmases that "Uncle" Bobby made sure we had gifts and be there for him. Besides, he promised us a Chuck Norris Marathon if we bring the snacks and Pizza. Okay?"

"Chuck Norris, Hell yeah, get your panties untwisted, let's get going! Oh oh oh Licorice we got to get some licorice."

Sam leans over, keeping eye contact with Dean and changes the radio station to a 24 hour Christmas station and starts singing "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas." With and ear to ear grin, he keeps singing and singing elbowing his big brother until Dean breaks down, gets a big smile on his face and starts singing with him.

When they get to Bobby's a few hours later, it's about 6pm on Christmas Eve. Bobby greets them both with a smile and a big hug. Dean and Sam are both kind of hyper and acting like little kids which, makes Bobby laugh. They all head into the living room.

"Boys thanks for coming. I'll get the beer. You guys set up the pizza and snacks!"

Bobby takes a few minutes just glancing at his boys. Thinking, he's so proud of the men they have become, as he goes into the kitchen. Although right now they are acting like the little boys he remembers who were getting ready to watch a "Back to the future" Marathon a Christmas many years in the past, such wonderful memories! He gets lost in the memory when he hears Dean's voice yell from the other room,

"You micro-brewing in there or what? Come on we got a lot of Chuck Norris to get threw let's go!" Then To Sam he joked, All right, scoot, jerkface. Show your elders some respect."

**"**You scoot, asshat." Sammy laughed.

"Did we get licorice?" Dean pouted looking through the bag of snacks and not finding any.

"No, we didn't get licorice. We got good snacks because licorice is disgusting." Sam proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that, uh, Mr. "Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches."

**"**You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice. It's-it's—it's made of dirt." Sam informed Dean.

**"**It is a classic movie food. It's right up there with popcorn."

**"**Popcorn?"

**"**Yeah."

**"**You're out of your mind." Sam stated looking at Dean like he's grown an extra head.

"What, it's like little chewy pieces of heaven."

"Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl."

"Here you go son." Bobby hollered as he tossed a package of licorice to Dean.

"Dude licorice, how'd you know? Where'd you get this from?"

"Sam asked me to give it to you when I brought the beer in, why?" Sam is chuckling in the background.

"Sammy! You just wait! I'll get you back, trust me." Dean bellowed, digging into the licorice.

"Oh Dean, I'm so happy for you!" Sam says all excited standing and waving his hands like a cheerleader. "You have little chewy pieces of heaven. Oh wow!" Sam continued to carry on laughing as he sat down. "You're such a girl."

"Listen Samantha, you are a bigger girl than me! You bought it and kept it from me."

"Don't even start calling me names." Sam says sarcastically, "It's like chewy pieces of heaven. I'm a girl, look at me. I'm Dean Winchester."

"BOYS!"

"Yes sir", "Yes sir," The boys stopped instantly and snapped their heads towards "Uncle" Bobby. Bobby laughed it still works even after all of these years!

"Let's start the movies." Bobby says as he reaches the remote to push play.

Bobby reaches over and cuffs Dean upside the head.

"Ouch, What the fuck Bobby." Dean gets cuffed again but says nothing.

"The first was for sticking your tongue out at Sam after I yelled, and the second was for your mouth."

"Sorry Bobby."

"Forgiven, now pass me some pizza and let's watch Chuck!"

They quieted down as much as an excited Winchester boy ever could without the deep voice or stinging swat of John Winchester to rein them back in. They watched 2 movies and decided to clean up their mess and start fresh. Of course they had to repeat their favorite Chuck Norris moves on each on the way to shower and change into sweats before the next movie. Bobby loved seeing them like this. It warmed his heart. He didn't think they had allowed themselves to relax this much since John died. They all settled back down in the living room and Dean and Sam looked at the boxes on the coffee table then back at Bobby.

"What's this Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I wondered if you boys would mind helping me put up a tree?"

"Oh wow, a tree!" Sam was excited. It's been a while since they had a tree let alone decorated one. "Can we really put it up?"

"Yes, I'll turn on some Christmas music." Bobby said.

"It's been a long time, thanks Bobby." Dean told him looking at Sam's excitement urged him on.

After the tree was up, Sam turned out the main lights while Dean brought them each another beer. They three hardened hunters sat in the room looking at their newly decorated tree while listening to "Jingle bells" on the radio. Sam was enjoying this 'normal' time so much that he thanked Bobby, leaned against Dean, and passed out. Dean looked down remembering past times and smiled at his big 'baby' brother curled up on the couch leaning on him.

"Bobby, get me a dish of warm water." Dean directed.

"You're not doing that to Sammy you Idjit!"

"Good he's really asleep, just checking." Dean got up and got a frame out of his duffel bag.

"Is this what you wanted Bobby?" Dean asked handing the frame to Bobby.

"This is perfect. This is okay with you right?" Bobby questioned.

"Hell yeah, it will be good for Sam to know that even when they didn't get along, Dad always loved him and thought about him."

Bobby read the words off the paper in the frame. John wrote,

"Sammy's soccer team won a division championship. On to the state playoffs. I'm proud as hell of him, and I'm sad too. He's battling to keep himself together the only way he knows how—by rebelling. Only because he's Sammy, he rebels toward being normal. I get it, even if I can't let it keep happening. We owe Mary too much to give up now. But I'm going to keep this trophy. Nov 13, 1995"

"Where is the trophy? Can I see it?" Dean asked excitedly.

Dean looked at the trophy. He remembers when Sammy won it. He also remembers what happened the day Sam found out they were leaving again and he couldn't go to the play offs. So he tells Bobby the story.

"**Dad come on, it's one more day. The state playoffs are tomorrow."**

"**I'm well aware of when they are Samuel. But, since we are leaving the state tonight, you won't be here to play in the game."**

"**Dad, can't Dean stay and take me. We can meet up with you as soon as the game is over, please!"**

"**The answer is no Samuel now, get your bag packed and be ready to leave in 30."**

"**No, you pack it because I'm staying and going to the playoffs."**

"**Excuse me, did you just tell me NO! Because I think I'm hearing things. No son of mine would be brazen enough to tell me no to my face." **

"**You heard me right. I said NO you do it." **

"I think Sam instantly regretted saying that as Dad was across the room, spun Sam around and landed 5 extremely hard swats to Sam's backside. I'm not sure who was madder, Dad or Sam. I know Sam yelped and had tears running down his face, dad didn't hold back. And all I knew Bobby was I felt like it was my time to go put some things in the trunk. I headed to the door and was stopped by dad's voice."

"**Dean?"**

"**Yes sir?" Dean said thinking that with the mood dad was in the sir should definitely be added.**

"**Go get some food. We were going to stop but, I think Sammy needs to remember who is in charge and how to speak to me properly. Give us about 45; we have a lot to discuss."**

**That didn't sound to promising to Dean. Sammy was going to be sore and pouting all the way to wherever they were headed next. Dean thought Dad should have let Sam go to the playoffs but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell his dad that. So he did what was expected and said 'yes sir' and headed to the Impala. **

**John rounded and Sam and bellowed at him. "Corner now," is all he said. Sam, knowing he was a dead man jumped and ran to the corner and put his nose in it. He didn't mean to get his dad so angry but they just pushed each others buttons. It seemed that they did that more easily these days than they used to. Both were too pigheaded to back down. You'd think Sam would back down because he was the one who's backside was going to get roasted; but he didn't stop until it was too late.**

**John let Sam stay in the corner for 20 minutes while he calmed down and decided what Sam's punishment would be. John pulled a kitchen chair over by the couch and called Sam out of the corner. He pointed at the couch and said,**

"**Sit, you want to tell me what that was all about?" **

"**No because no matter what I say it won't change anything. It never does."**

"**Stow the attitude right now! You're right, nothing is going to change, you did the crime and now you're going to do the time! I just wanted to know if there was something you wanted to talk about, but if not then stand up and let's get this over with."**

"**Can't it be punishment enough that I have to miss the playoffs?"**

**This was so upsetting to John, he planned to stay until after the playoffs, but he couldn't tell Sam the real reason they had to leave. **

"**I'm sorry tiger. I wish you could stay but we just can't. And to answer your question, no you passed that stage a long time ago, you're getting a spanking."**

"**Daddy, is there a reason that Dean can't take me to play?"**

"**Yes there is."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Sorry, it's a need to know type of thing."**

"**Yeah, and I don't need to know, I just need to do as I'm told. I just get to be a fucking dog on a leash." **

**Sam knew he just made thing 100 times worse as his dad swung him around and landed one hell of a swat. He proceeded to drag him towards the kitchen. Sam wasn't sure at first what he was going to do, but it became clear when dad grabbed a wash cloth and some dish soap. He got the cloth wet and lathered it with dish soap and turned to his son and said,**

"**Open!"**

"**Daddy, I'm sorry."**

"**Not as sorry as you're going to be. You will not speak to me disrespectfully or curse at me. I will not tolerate it! Open your mouth NOW!"**

**Sam opened his mouth and his dad took the washcloth and scrubbed his mouth out. He made sure to cover every inch of it in nasty dish soap. He removed the soapy rag and tossed it in the sink. He looked at his watch and told Sammy,**

"**Five minutes, get your ass back in the corner."**

**Sam did as he was told and stuck his nose back in that dreaded corner. His eyes were watering from the burning nasty taste in his mouth. He was fighting the tears but he gave up and let them fall. Five minutes seemed like 30 when Dad called him back to the sink and let him rinse for three minutes. Dad grabbed his arm and led Sam back to the couch. He sat down and pulled Sammy between his knees. He pulled Sam's chin up and looked him in the eyes and said,**

"**You know that didn't have to happen don't you?"**

"**Yes sir, I'm sorry."**

"**Apology accepted, get 'em down and get over my knee."**

**Sammy hated spankings on the bare but knew that he was extremely disrespectful and deserved it, so he did as he was told. Sam prayed he wouldn't get the hairbrush or paddle as well, but knew the odds of it just being a hand spanking went out the window long ago. **

**Dad started in hard and fast. No warm up. He figured the swats Sam had earned were all the warm up needed. He wanted to hurry and get this over with also. It was taking longer than he thought it would and didn't want to embarrass Sammy by having Dean walking in on them. **

**Sam tried to remain stoic but this hurt. He still had the nasty soap taste in his mouth and dad was lighting his ass on fire for wanting to go to Soccer playoffs. He knew it was for more than that but that was how it started and what he wanted to hold on to. He wanted to play in the game and Dad said no and wouldn't tell him the reason behind it. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he was crying. Dad didn't let up, so he tried a few 'I'm sorry's and please daddy's' but that didn't even cause Dad to ease up a bit. Sam finally broke down and sobbed.**

**John hated punishing Sammy this hard, but it seems that his 12 year old needed to be shown that Daddy was still in charge. He really didn't want to do what he was about to do, but Sam had been getting more and more vocal and more and more stubborn. He reached down to unbuckle his belt. Sam tensed, tried to get off his lap and started begging, which was the reaction John wanted. John didn't intend to give him more than a couple licks. It was more for show and hoped this would rein his errant son in for while. They would sting, but sound a hell of a lot worse than they would be. John wanted the scare factor.**

"**Daddy, M sorry! Please don't, NOOOOO! Don't!"**

**John hardened his heart to the cries of his baby. He pulled the belt through the loops and doubled it over. He got Sammy back into position and clamped his left arm around Sammy's waist and raised the belt.**

"**You're only getting two licks son, but I promise if I have to repeat this lesson, it will be more. I don't like to repeat myself."**

**With that said, he lowered the belt on the red bottom over his knee. The sound was loud and Sam jumped from it as well as the lick itself. He quickly gave the second lick and dropped his belt to the ground. He rubbed circles on Sam's back letting him cry it out. **

"**All done tiger, it's all over with now. Daddy's here. I love you Sammy." **

**John tried to comfort his son. While he hated doing this, he knew it was necessary and it was his job to do. Sam starting pushing himself up and John helped him right his clothes. John was unprepared for what happened next. He imagined a pouty Sam would run from the room, but what he got was a lap full Sam. **

**Sam wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and apologized again and again. His crying reignited and he was sobbing again. He wanted as much of Dad's comforting as he could get. While Dad never disappointed in his punishments, he didn't disappoint in loving concern after said punishment either. Sam was beyond caring if he was acting like a baby or not; he wanted his daddy. He wouldn't have even cared if Dean walked in. He was where he wanted to be. **

**John loved his sons. He loved everything about them except maybe their attitude, but they did come by that naturally. Their mom was a feisty one and her attitude would put theirs to shame. He was thinking about how much he would've liked Mary to have known their sons, when he realized that Sam had fallen asleep. Even though he didn't want to give this up, he carried Sam to a bed and lay him down. **

**Dean walked back in to see Dad laying Sam in bed. He cringed when dad walked over to get his belt off the floor and put it back on again. He felt bad for Sammy. He hated that Sam got the belt. He knows it was Sammy's first time because it wouldn't have come into play if Sammy hadn't turned 12 yet.**

"**Set the food down and go check on him. He's alive and only got two licks. I didn't kill him."**

**Dean didn't have to be told twice. He ran to Sammy's side and carded his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam knew it was Dean but didn't want to open his eyes. He leaned into Dean's hand to let Dean know he was awake. Dean took this as an okay to talk.**

"**You okay Sammy?"**

"**Yes, need a drink. Soap's nasty." Sam managed to get out.**

"**Okay tiger, I'll be right back." Dean said getting up from the bed.**

"**Dad?" Dean knew to ask first.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can Sammy have a drink? He says the soap still tastes nasty."**

"**Sure take him his drink and stop looking at me like that. He cursed at me again and I'm not tolerating that from either of you!"**

"**Sorry, we'll be out in a minute for dinner."**

"**Here you go Sammy." Dean said handing him the drink.**

"**Thank you." Sam said as he drunk half of it and handed it back to Dean.**

"**You sure you're okay?"**

"**Yes, but dad used the belt." Sam murmured and his tears started again. **

**Dean sat the drink down and was instantly in the bed holding his baby brother. He felt bad that Sam had to miss the playoffs but knew that because of Sam's attitude he deserved what he got. None of that mattered though, Sam needed him and he was going to be there for him. **

**15 minutes later Dean and a very sore Sam sat at the table and ate dinner. Sam wished for a pillow but knew that was against Winchester rules. You do something to deserve the punishment you get the full punishment. They were done with dinner and because of the punishment, they were late getting on the road. **

"**Get the rest of your gear together and in the car. We leave in five." John announced.**

"**Yes sir" Sam said**

"**Yes sir, where are we headed?" Dean questioned.**

"**Uncle Bobby's"**

'**Uncle Bobby's, Uncle Bobby's, we're fucking heading to Uncle Bobby's! I have to miss the state play off's because we're going to Uncle Bobby's.' Sam thought fuming. He didn't dare say anything his sore ass was deterrent enough for that but damn dad what the fuck! He grabbed his trophy after Dean left the room and tossed it in the trash can. He would never be normal, keeping the memory around hurt too much.**

**The boys took their stuff and loaded the impala. John was getting to be a softie because he didn't say anything when he noticed Sam on a pillow in the front seat. He noticed Sam visibly cringe expecting him to bellow. **

"**Okay boys, I love you both, drive safe Dean and Sammy, mind your brother."**

**Both boys said their 'yes sirs' as Dean started the Impala and headed towards Uncle Bobby's. Sam leaned against the window and let the tears of frustration fall.**

**John did one last sweep and as he was leaving the boy's room, something shinny caught his eye. He walked over to the source of the shine and found Sam's trophy in the trashcan. It brought a tear to John's eye as he grabbed it out of the can. Sometimes he hated this life. **

"I hope this will be a good memory for Sam then. Sounds like it might not be." Bobby worried.

"Knowing that dad kept this all these years will mean more to Sammy than it did when he won it. I just wish we knew why we had to come here instead of Sammy being able to go to the state play offs." Dean said

"I know why you had to come here, Azazel caught wind of you guys and he threatened to take or kill Sam if you didn't leave that night. He was planning something in that town. Your dad brought you here to "camp out" in the bunker.

"I remember him making a big deal out of it so we would want to stay down there, alone and away from adults."

Bobby laughed out loud at that one. "He let you think you were alone but he put a cot on the side of the bunker and camped out in full gear for the whole time you were there."

"Make sure you tell Sammy that when he opens this okay?"

"Yeah okay, I can do that. Now go get moose over there and head to bed so I can get this wrapped."

"Thanks Bobby, night"

"No Dean, thank you! Night."

"Come on Samantha, time for bed." Dean said slapping Sam on the leg.

"I'm up D-ann." Sam said sleepily rising from the couch. "Night Uncle Bobby."

"G'nite Sammy."

Dean and Sam headed to their room. Just before they got into the bed, Sam told Dean that he left his bag in the bathroom and didn't want Bobby upset so he was going to go get it.

"I'm tired and not waiting on your ass," was Dean's answer. "Don't bug Bobby he is busy finishing something so he can head to be too. So leave him alone!"

"Yes sir" Sam saluted and answered sarcastically.

Sam grabbed his bag and headed to where Bobby was to give him the item He requested, a framed picture of one of dad's journal entries to go with something dad had kept of Dean's.

"Sorry, I passed out here is the picture you requested."

"You must have been tired no worries. Want to see the shot gun?"

"Hell yeah"

Bobby showed him Dean's first sawed off shot gun. Sam messed with the gun as Bobby looked at the frame.

"I've got to run before Dean comes looking. He warned me to leave you alone. Night"

"G'night Sam see ya in the morning, thanks."

"You're welcome." Sam called back over his shoulder.

Morning came and both boys were awakened to the smell of bacon cooking. They decided it was time to get up and get to the table before they got woken up. That was never a good thing with Uncle Bobby. He came up with some pretty creative ways over the years. They both got freshened up and headed to the kitchen. Dean went in first to occupy Bobby while Sam put a few gifts under the tree for him.

"Morning Bobby."

"Good morning Dean. Where's Sammy?"

"I got to the bathroom first; he'll be here in a minute."

"Morning Uncle Bobby."

"Morning Sammy." Neither boy called him Uncle Bobby any more. But, Bobby still loved to hear it so he just smiled and didn't mention it.

They all ate a delicious breakfast. They boys cleaned up and then they headed into the living room. Dean and Bobby carried a coffee and Sammy had a V-8. They resumed their positions from last night and admired the tree.

"Sammy, you be Santa and hand out the gifts. Once they are all passed out you can open them."

"Yes sir." Sam said as he started giving out the gifts.

Both Sam and Dean laughed when Sam handed one to Bobby and he gasp a little. Apparently he hadn't expected anything. All the gifts were passed out and they started opening them. Dean got a shirt and stuff for his car. Things like wax, cleaner, special cloths and oil. Sam got a few new books, a new shirt and a new flash drive for his lap top. Bobby got a 'Singer salvage' shirt, a new flask, and a few books the boys thought would be helpful for research.

They all told each other thank you and were relaxing drinking a beer. Bobby decided to get up and get the other gifts. He handed Sam his and he and Dean watched him open his gift.

"No way, that's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this." Sam announced.

"That's about the closest you ever came to taking a break from being a girl." Dean teased.

"I threw this in the trash after he beat my ass with the belt for the first time. I wanted to go to the play offs but we had to leave shortly after he roasted my ass to come here."

"About that Sam, there was a reason you came here." Bobby told him.

"Why? He wouldn't tell me."

"Well, it seems that Azazel found you guys and threatened to take you if you all didn't leave immediately. He planned something in that town and you guys were interrupting that. Your daddy brought you here and had you stay in the bunker to get you off of demon radar for a while." Bobby explained.

"So Dean and I were going to stay in the bunker even if we didn't want to?"

"Yep, no ifs ands or buts. Your dad camped outside to make sure nobody came after you. He loved you both very much and would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Yes, that includes beating your ass and not telling you things that might scare you."

"Now open gift 2." Dean informed him.

Sam opened the box and read it. He teared up and asked, "Where did this come from?"

"It's a page from dad's journal. The personal parts we don't usually read."

John wrote, "Sammy's soccer team won a division championship. On to the state playoffs. I'm proud as hell of him, and I'm sad too. He's battling to keep himself together the only way he knows how—by rebelling. Only because he's Sammy, he rebels toward being normal. I get it, even if I can't let it keep happening. We owe Mary too much to give up now. But I'm going to keep this trophy. Nov 13, 1995"

"Dad was proud of me and he understood what I was going through. I gave him such a hard time about everything and he was just looking out for me."

"Now listen here, your dad knew you and Dean loved him and he loved you both! You're stubborn Winchesters you never tell each other often but it was always known!" Bobby admonished.

"Thanks Bobby. Okay Dean, your turn." Sammy announced.

Dean opened his gift carefully. The box was kind big and heavy. It felt like a gun but he knew it couldn't be because he has his favorites.

"Oh wow, it's my first sawed off, I made it myself, sixth grade." Dean was excited. "Look Sammy I was 12 when I made this."

"Dude, I was 12 when I got this!" Sam said holding up his trophy.

"This just proves how different you both were and that he loved you both the same. He knew what was important to each of you and saved that as a memory." Bobby informed them. "Now open your other one Dean."

Dean felt the package and it felt just like the one he wrapped for Sammy. 'Did dad write about this too?' he thought. He felt his stomach drop at the possibility of his father's words being inside this package. So, he slowly opened it and read the contents,

John wrote, "Dean turns twelve today. School has started again, but we're going to move on. Next week, the Winchesters are going to be residents of Albuquerque. Dean's going to be a normal sixth grader for at least the next couple of months. He even talked about wanting to play baseball this spring, but I'm not sure he's serious. I think he's taking his cues from me, talking about everyday stuff when I try to keep us in one place. Then when we're on the road again, all he can talk about is hunting. I caught him making his first sawed-off today. I wish I could've just told him he did a great job and I'm proud of him, which I am, but because of our lifestyle I couldn't. Unfortunately Dean got his first taste of my belt, because he knows not to play with weapons without me around. I think I'll give it back to him after he is ungrounded from touching a weapon. When he outgrows it, I'm keeping it." January 24, 1991

"Where did you get this? Is it from the journal too? Why didn't I ever see this?" Dean asked.

"I have one more gift for you boys." Bobby said handing a package to them.

Dean let Sam open it. It was a small journal. They opened it and inside there were just a few entries, but they were all in John's handwriting. They looked up at Bobby wondering what it was.

"Well it seems your daddy lost his journal for about a week in 1991." Bobby said looking at Sam.

Sam blushed because he knew what happened to it. He was mad at his dad for leaving again so he took the journal so his dad would have to come back and get it. Apparently dad got another one for temporary use and all Sammy got when dad got home was a spanking for messing with his journal.

"Thank you guys, I never expected this." Dean told them.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby and Dean. This means so much to me! I'll cherish it forever."

"You boys are very welcome. When I found these in your daddy's storage locker, I wanted you to have them and it worked out that Dean knew about the journal entry and I found John's other journal next to Dean's shotgun. Your daddy loved both very much!"

"Thank you for a great Christmas." Sam declared.

"Yes, thank you Bobby." Dean said. "Sam, where is Bobby's other gift?"

"Right here" Sam said handing Bobby a small gift.

Bobby looked at both boys and his heart overflowed with love for them. They were his boys too. As he always said, 'Family don't end with blood.' He would never try to take John's place but he helped raise them too. Bobby thanked Sam for the gift. It was really small and he wondered what it could be. When he opened it, he was so choked up that he couldn't talk for a minute. He held up the key chain proudly.

"This means the world to me boys!" He read the key chain again, it said, #1 DAD.

As the memory fades, Dean and Sam disappear and Bobby is left alone in the room with the reaper. Bobby, with tears in his eyes, pulls out his key chain to look at it again,

"Well Bobby," the reaper asked looking at his pocket watch, "Stay or go? What's it gonna be?"

Avoiding a direct answer Bobby asks the reaper, "Did I tell you, as fate would have it, I adopted two boys and they grew up great? They grew up heroes! And I'm proud of them!" Fade to black…


End file.
